Yzma
Special Moves Neutral B - Kronk! Yzma calls for Kronk and can do one of the following specific actions: B: Bag and Toss - Kronk puts the nearest opponent in a burlap sack and throws it. This can be done with traps and projectiles as well. Side B: Running - Kronk runs forward, hurting others in his way, then runs back to Yzma. Up B: Wrong Lever - Kronk pulls the wrong lever, which causes a random opponent to become enclosed in a vase. Only 20% of the time you open a trapdoor. Down B: A Little to the Left - Kronk nudges an opponent, dealing some minor damage. It can also move traps, items, and reflect projectiles. This move also allows you to call back Kronk if he's KO'd. Side B - Potion Throw Yzma throws a potion that turns anyone hit by it into an animal with limited movement. You can charge this attack up to further the distance. Don't charge it too much, or it'll explode. It won't turn you into an animal. Up B - Moving Tent On land, Yzma is in a tent while Kronk runs with the tent on his back. He can damage anyone he touches. The tent breaks with 5 hits. It's also vulnerable to fire and electric attacks. In the air, the tent is useful for vertical recovery after that 3rd jump. Obviously, you can't do this move if Kronk isn't accompanying Yzma. Down B - Hammer Smash Yzma smashes people with her hammer. She can carry it around with limited movement as B is held. If you press A, Kronk throws a Kuzco statue that Yzma will smash. The statue works like a projectile and the way Yzma smashes it is like Charizard's Rock Smash. Final Smash - The Potion Yzma holds up a potion and says "Looking for this?" She then drinks it up and turns into...a cat. Everyone laughs at her as a result. This may not look like much of a final smash for her, but as a cat, she can move at lightning speed and has higher agility. Press A to attack opponents. Her claws apparently are overpowerful. If she falls off a ledge in cat form, a cutscene plays where she falls down but is then sprung back up by a trampoline. She remains a cat for a few seconds (not counting the giant trampoline cutscene). Taunts * Up Taunt: (w/ Kronk) high-5 (w/o Kronk) "Bet you weren't expecting this!" * Side Taunt: "Brilliant!" * Down Taunt: *laughs* Other Attacks 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Shoulder bashers *Forward tilt - Kicks forward. Has a lil' starting lag. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash (Only with Kronk)' *Forward smash - Yzma orders Kronk to smash forward with a tray. *Up smash - Yzma orders Kronk to jump upwards. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - Hits downwards with her elbow. 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec (or Red & Leo Discussion) Red: "Finally! A character who isn't a scientist!" Leo: "Well...originally, she was a magician who wanted to turn off the sun, like Mr. Burns. But she was changed into a potion creator." Red: "Magic potions? (Shows an image of Yzma holding a Potion with her Laboratory Outfit) OH, FUCK! I think I need a Doctorate to stay in this fighting game." Leo: "It's not necessary! She does everything with her traps and her minion, Kronk." Red: "Does she also have a dumb and muscular sidekick? COPYCAT!" Leo: "She wants to be the empress of the Incas, so she uses some cheat-ish attacks. The worst part is the potions. They can turn you into an animal." Red: "Why would I care? I'M A WIZARD HEDGEHOG!" Moveset Theme *Spit Off - Emperor's New Groove (Videogame) *Snuff Out The Light (AKA: Yzma's Deleted Song) - Emperor's New Groove *Final Smash Theme: Boss Battle - Emperor's New Groove (Videogame) Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Disney Category:Female Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Villain Category:Peruvian Category:Human Category:Defensive Category:Powahouse